Ripper
Ripper was a competitor that has been around since 2003 where it was built for Robot Wars Series 7. It was armed with a big flipper that never achieved throwing another robot out the arena in Robot Wars despite achieving this a lot in Roaming Robots events. In Series 7 of Robot Wars it reached the heat final where it was beaten by Firestorm and it also reached the annihilator final as well where it got beaten by Kan-Opener. The robot also took on the house robots showing them who's boss in the show as well. At the team's own events, Ripper has had some success but always came out with bad results when it met Terrorhurtz where Team Hurtz's machine chopped off bits of polycarbonate with its axe making it fly everywhere, because of these issues and the fact it was getting old, Ripper has now retired and John Findlay the team captain currently fights with an improved version called Ripper Evo which is the current Winter Tour Champion. 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Ripper took part in all the qualifier shows at Newport, Edinburgh, Worcester & Kings Lynn where its sucess was good. It defeated Kronic at Newport flipping it out the arena and Dantomkia at the same event by flipping it around the arena until it ran out of gas to self-right. It met Terrorhurtz in one of the qualifiers where it was brutally smashed but after all the qualifier shows, Ripper had gained enough points to make the finals at Doncaster. In the first round, it met Kronic where it flipped it all over the arena before throwing it out of it. In the Quarter-Finals, it met Terrorhurtz again who defended itself and always self-righted after being flipped by Ripper. Ripper then got trapped against the arena wall where it was an open target for Terrorhurtz to hack at it and send it packing. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Ripper came back for the UK Championships 2005 seeded 5th, it had an easy win over Edge Hog in its qualifier match at Macclesfield where it threw it around the arena before throwing it out of it. It's next qualifier match was at Birmingham against Kronic where Ripper had problems with its own flipper and couldn't use it, it was thrown around by Kronic before being flipped out the arena. Again it earned points into the finals at Folkestone where it was drawn against the foreign Tough As Nails, Tough As Nails, grabbed Ripper from the back and send it down the pit where it couldn't get out elliminating it. 2006 UK Championships Seeded 11th, Ripper came back for the 2006 UK Championships which was the first big major competition to be held outside Robot Wars. It won 2 fights in its pod against Tilly and Mesh but lost to Dantomkia. Dantomkia had lost another fight meaning Ripper had tied on points with Dantomkia meaning they had to fight again, Ripper this time managed to get Dantomkia out the arena after a few flips. In Round 1 of the finals, Roaming Robots's resident robot met Behemoth where it lasted a matter of seconds before Ripper turned it over, shoved it to the wall and threw it out. It failed to make an impact on Turbulence in the Quarter-Finals who threw Ripper around the arena before it was flipped out. It performed well in the loser's melee with Beast and PulveriZer but its own scoop lost a screw which made it flap off and Ripper was also losing maneuverability near the end which never allowed it to survive the judges decision. 2006 Winter Tour Ripper qualified for the finals situated at Folkestone where it won the first round against reigning champion Kronic very easilly after it had flipped itself out the arena. Ripper then met Merlin in the Quarter-Finals who flipped Ripper out of it. 2007 UK Championships Ripper now at 4 years old had come back for the 2007 UK Champs, it won its 2 fights in its pod against Obsidian and Hive. In the First round of the finals, it met Envy who it managed to flip over near the wall from where it couldn't self-right so it progressed on to the Quarter-Final where again it met Terrorhurtz, again Terrorhurtz severely damaged Ripper and it was elliminated from the tournament. This was the first version of Ripper's last tournament before Ripper Evo came along as a replacement. Wins: 12 Losses: 8 Honours *Robot Wars Series 7 Heat Finalist *Robot Wars Series 7 - 2nd in Annihilator Competition *Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2004 Finalist *Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2005 Finalist *UK Championships 2006 Quarter-Finalist *Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2006 Quarter-Finalist *UK Championships 2007 Quarter-Finalist Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Annihilator competitor Category:Runners-up Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Robots no longer competing